


Всё ещё люблю

by PeBeAs



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, Psychology, Romance, Songfic, They Love Each Other OK
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeBeAs/pseuds/PeBeAs
Summary: По вечерам Чонгук пьёт вино, листая книгу Кинга, проверяет обновления и лайкает посты любимых артистов.С недавнего времени он целует Сану и шепчет о том, как она прекрасна.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 1





	Всё ещё люблю

**Author's Note:**

> Eric Nam — you're sexy I'm sexy

Мужчина облизывает губу, осторожно наливая в бокал дорогое вино. Честно говоря, он потерял этикетку сего напитка давным-давно и нашёл интересную бутылку в каком-то из шкафов только сейчас, но это не останавливает его от распития. Это традиция, которой он не изменяет. Да и к тому же, Чон любит риск.

Время приближается к восьми, это, на самом деле, совсем мало, но его не волнует. Мужчина только недавно начал заниматься тем, чем хочет (а именно — дизайном сайтов и так далее), имея вполне гибкий график, позволяющий пить вино, наслаждаясь видом из окна, перечитывать какие-нибудь ужасы Кинга, которые он до жути любит, и сидеть в соцсетях, улыбаясь очередному домашнему питомцу. Поэтому грех не воспользоваться этим.

Тяжело вздыхает, ероша кучерявые волосы, неаккуратно лежащие на голове. Руки касаются кухонного стола, выводя на нём пальцами незамысловатые рисунки. Полный бокал стоит рядом, призывая к себя и маня красной глубиной, что не даёт сосредоточиться. Где-то в углу стола лежит «Сияние»*. Мужчина улыбается самому себе, думая о чём-то странном. О том, о чём должен думать полупьяный человек в восемь часов вечера.

Успешен ли он? Смог ли он доказать, что способен на многое? Но кому это надо доказывать? Себе? Родным? Успешен ли каждый день, когда делает установки, работает с клиентами, подбирает дизайны и делает настройки? Успешен ли он в жизни обычной? Так ли важен успех? Зачем он нужен? Почему?

Счастлив ли он? Смог ли он опробовать на себе это терпкое и независимое чувство, что может в секунду подарить себя, а после эгоистично умчаться вдаль, оставляя у разбитого корыта? Надо ли всегда быть счастливым? Или хватит и мимолётного мгновенья, что проскочит, когда ты увидишь цифры на банковской карте, когда порадуешься полному холодильнику, поговоришь с любимым другом или, в конце концов, обнимешь родную маму?

Нужен ли он? Обязательно быть рядом с кем-то, чтобы получить поддержку, чтобы посмеяться с идиотского анекдота, чтобы разделить одну кровать или просто пригласить на ужин? Обязательно ли иметь друга, с которым можно обсудить любимые цвета, любимых артистов, любимые книги и получить надёжные объятия? Обязательно ли быть с кем-то? Обязательно ли хотеть этого: хотеть быть нужным или хотеть нуждаться в ком-то?

Впрочем, неважно.

Чонгук касается стекла и подносит бокал ко рту, выпивая его залпом. Мрачные мысли, одолевавшие его, мгновенно покидают и так сонный разум. Телефон вибрирует, оповещая о сообщении.

«как ты, чонгукки*?»

Его старший брат как всегда вовремя. Удивительно читает мысли. Сообщение даёт силы улыбнуться и игриво захихикать, но их недостаточно, чтобы оставить флажок «прочитано» и написать ответ. Пусть помучается. Чонгук хорош в игнорированиях.

Комнату пронзает шарканье чужих шагов. Он оборачивается и ловит проницательный взгляд женщины напротив. Она хмурится, подходя ближе. Её длинные чёрные волосы распущены, а она сама в ночной сорочке и без макияжа выглядит потрясающе. Чон вроде как перестаёт дышать.

— Я только вышла из ванной, Гук-и, — цокает, проводя помещение заинтересованным взглядом, — могу ли я к тебе присоединиться?

— Конечно, — он улыбается, — мне достать для тебя бокал, нуна?

Сана кивает. Широкая спина поворачивается к тумбам позади и, дребезжа посудой, выставляет оттуда чистый бокал для неё. Сразу же наливает вино. Время всё ещё равно восьми часам вечера, потому что минуты никого не волнуют. Возможно, для такого пира слишком рано, но они смотрят глаза в глаза, выпивая красную жидкость, и вроде бы уносятся куда-то далеко. Почему бы не воспользоваться шансом?

Оба садятся за стол, готовые начать те-самые-ночные-обсуждения-которые-честнее-всего-на-свете. Первой начинает она, ловя запутанный взгляд Чона:

— О чём думаешь? — она задумчиво подпирает рукой подбородок, облизывая губы. Чонгук следит за этим движением, неосознанно делая тоже самое.

— Не уверен, что тебе понравится услышанное, — честно вздыхает мужчина, грустно крутя в руках полупустой бокал, а после ставя его на стол.

— Брось, — легкомысленно отмахивается, — единственное, что мне не нравится — это то, что ты сначала добавляешь хлопья в молоко, а не наоборот. Поэтому, — усмехается, — давай. К тому же, мы будем пьяны.

— Да, — сглатывает, — может быть я слишком много думаю.

— О чём?

— О разном. Мне кажется, что я не в том положении, чтобы об этом думать, но я не могу по-другому.

— Ты думаешь, что не имеешь права?

— Может быть, — пожимает плечами и подносит глаза к потолку.

— Во-первых, ты имеешь, — она берёт его за руку, нежно проводя большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони, — твои мысли всегда будут важны, как и чувства. Это нормально, солнце.

— Нуна, но я же счастлив, — он слабо защищается, — у меня есть работа, дом, коллеги, друзья и ты. Почему я позволяю себе об этом думать?

Она хмурится, что на лбу появляются маленькие складки. Мужчина улыбается краешком руб, свободной рукой заботливо разглаживая их. Дует, а потом ловит самую прекрасную улыбку от любимой.

Сана выглядит прекрасно. Она полностью прекрасна. Прекрасен её характер, её слова, её мысли, её глаза, её губы, родинки, нос, волосы и всякое множество, что связано с ней. Чонгук безбожно влюблён и он позволяет любви безумно вести его вперёд.

Неважно то, о чём он думал раньше. Это иллюзии, проделки иллюминатов или завистливые проклятья соседей. Может кто-то воткнул в стену около их двери булавку или вроде того. Он наблюдает за Саной, он чувствует чувства, он хочет быть ближе.

— Можно тебя поцеловать? — спрашивает робко, доселе держа женскую ладонь в своей.

Её ресницы трепещут, в глазах красивые звёзды, внутри Чона — взрывающиеся метеориты или, постойте, взрывается ведь воздух, а не камни. Значит, внутри Чона взрывающйся воздух, что не даёт дышать, не даёт мыслить, не даёт нормально действовать. Её глаза, красивые карие глаза, напоминающие карамель, тягучие сладкие конфетки, а может — молочный шоколад или шоколад с арахисом.

К чёрту.

— Да, — она шепчет и он приближается к ней ещё ближе.

Он может почувствовать родное дыхание совсем рядом, получить жар и лёгкое дуновение. Он может разглядеть её родинки, маленькими каплями, словно искусство, украшающие ласковые черты. Он может любоваться губами: мягкими и пухлыми на вид, розовыми и чуть-чуть приоткрытыми. Он хочет к ним прикоснуться, поэтому он касается их в ту же секунду.

Они действительно мягкие. Губы, позволяющие утонуть в чувствах, позволяющие ощутить всю их глубину. Чон тонет, чтобы возродиться. Чон теряется, чтобы обрести.

Влажно. Она отвечает с энтузиазмом, позволяя углубить поцелуй. Нравится, что он даёт себе улыбнуться. Она хихикает. Они не перестают целоваться. Её руки хватают его за плечи, он, склонившись, стоит перед ней. Может быть ему неудобно, но этого он даже не замечает.

Теплые руки проникают под футболку мужчины, лаская живот. Они нежно проводят по телу, которое отзывчиво отвечает. Возможно, Чонгук ощущает табун мурашек, но не даёт поцелую разорваться. В отместку он гладит ладонью женскую шею, пальцами вырисовываю дорожку до уха. Пальчики делают шаги, делают круги, задевают мочку или особые зоны, чтобы игриво оторваться. Сана вздыхает, что-то бурча, и ближе соединяет ноги, плотнее прижимаясь к любимому. Из её губ в чужие вырывается тихий стон, способный забурлить кровь сильнее и выдать всю её слабость. Чонгук усмехается, дабы наклониться и другой ладонью коснуться шелковистых волос.

Она своими же руками блуждает по его груди, будто втирая осторожно крем или игриво делая массаж. Мягкие и чуткие касания побуждают восприимчивость, на этот раз не давая сдержаться Чонгуку. Он хочет снять футболку, но перед этим разрывает поцелуй.

Сана красная с взъерошенными прядями не даёт страсти утихнуть. Она садится удобнее на стуле, глазами блуждая по комнате. Он делает частые вдохи, замечая потемневший взгляд напротив. Улыбается, пока не ловит раздражённое:

— Почему ты перевёл тему?

— Ты разрешила, нуна, — отвечает как ни в чём не бывало Чонгук, — к тому же я хочу поговорить об этом попозже. Я вижу, что ты тоже.

— Да ну? — поднимает бровь и, дразня, облизывает губы.

Чон сдерживает рык и желание вновь прижаться к ней. Наклоняется. Правой ладонью касается бедра, большим пальцем зажимая кожу. Минатозаки молчит, чтобы потом, когда он коснётся внутренней её стороны, резко поднять голову вверх и застонать. Женщина руками хватается за стул, словно кто-то хочет её столкнуть, а Чон продолжает выводить путь. Касается нежно, в любой момент готовый остановиться. Поглядывает за её реакцией, спрашивая разрешения, и становится увереннее, когда она слабо кивает.

— Ты хочешь этого? — улыбается робко, проявляя свою романтичную сущность.

— Конечно, — улыбается она, закусывая губу, — но, — внезапно останавливает, с сомнением отводя глаза, — я не думаю, что это, что стоит делать в таком состоянии. Тебя что-то гложет, я знаю. Ты делаешь это, чтобы отклониться от вопросов и мыслей. Отвлечься.

Она знает всё. Чонгук уверен. В этот момент кажется, что он всё разрушил и поступил опрометчиво. Что он виноват. Что он идиот. Что он облажался. Он идиот, господи. Он правда такой Идиот с большой буквы.

— Чонгук, перестань себя накручивать, — она ласково произносит, ероша чужую причёску, — давай пойдём спать?

— Ты всё ещё меня любишь? — вырывается нечаянно из губ мужчины, что выглядит потерянно и запутанно. Сана хихикает.

— Всё ещё люблю. Не волнуйся, все время от времени теряются, даже имея, кажется, всё, что надо и нужно. Это нормально, ничего не должно меняться в отношениях.

— Правда?

— Правда.

**Author's Note:**

> «Сия́ние» — роман американского писателя Стивена Кинга, написанный в жанрах психологического ужаса и готической литературы, впервые опубликованный в 1977 году издательством «Doubleday».


End file.
